


Bad Dream

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: James and Cordelia drabble using the prompt: "bad dream".
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 35
Collections: Jordelia





	Bad Dream

Cordelia woke up with a start. She was perched on an armchair by James’ bed, watching over him at the Institute after he got injured. Her cousin Jem said that he wasn't in danger, that he had sustained no severe wounds during the attack. That he was safe. Still, Cordelia didn't feel like leaving his bedside after everyone went to bed, and for a good reason.

She remembered what happened a few years ago when he fell ill and had to stay at her manor for a few days. He had gone to the shadow realm because of the fever, and Cordelia didn't feel like leaving him alone to face all that, if it were to happen again as she feared it could.

Cordelia saw James toss and turn under the heavy blankets of his bed and started worrying. Was he about to turn into a shadow again? Had his fever worsened?

She stood and reached the bed, and took his hand. She hoped that it would help calm him down, because she couldn't bear to see him like this, even if it was just a nightmare.

She tightened the hold on his warm hand when he started mumbling something. He had a pained expression on his face. He looked troubled. “Don’t,” he said in his sleep. “Don’t kill her,” he continued with a panicked voice. “Please!”

Cordelia wished she could just shake him awake but thought it wasn't a wise decision. It was never a good idea to wake someone from a nightmare, so she kept holding his hand and drew circles on his palm to soothe him. It was nothing, but what did she know? It might be helpful, and Cordelia wanted to try anything just to help James.

Eventually, James' uneasiness subsided after a few minutes. Cordelia was comforted that his body stopped thrashing, although she saw perspiration on his forehead, and a painful expression adorning his pale face. She decided to use a cloth to clean him, but when she was about to go get it, she felt a powerful grip on her hand.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia murmured. "I woke you up." 

James’ looked around his room with shock, surprise and confusion. “Where am I?” He tried to sit, but Cordelia pushed him down gently onto his pillow.

“In your room, James. You are hurt.” Cordelia tried not to let her tone reveal her emotions, but her voice trembled a little when she spoke. “A demon hurt you, but you are okay.”

“According to who? My head is pounding,” he whined, and touched his forehead.

“Your uncle Jem checked on you, don’t worry,” she said, then she used the cloth to clean his face. “But you should lie down for tonight, I’m afraid.”

James rolled his eyes, and even that caused him pain. “Will you stay?”

“What?” she asked, worried that she had misheard him.

She glanced at James. His eyes were tired. Not only for the recent attack, but also because she knew he hadn’t slept well during the last few weeks. This was a dire moment to lie in bed. The attacks were more frequent and they needed as many people they could to help, but this forced rest could give him time to recuperate his strength.

“I don’t want to wake up alone, in case I…”

“If you have another nightmare?”

“Yes,” James replied shyly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve already wanted to stay for the night. Do you want me to tell you a story so you will fall asleep?”

“I love your stories,” James confessed with a grin, and Cordelia didn’t need to hear more.


End file.
